1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method and apparatus designed to trigger a mobile commerce related application, interface and or menu of option and or to affect a process related to mobile commerce.
Relevant classifications include: U.S. Patent Class: 335/207, 324/228, 335/153
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there are three practical methods for activating the RFID/NFC and/or 1D/2D Code Scanner/Display features of a Mobile Device in preparation for a POS Payment/Loyalty electronic handshake and/or a user-login handshake. One method is to leave the Mobile Device's NFC transceiver always-on so that the user can scan NFC tags. The disadvantage of this method would affect a drain on the device's battery. A second method is to require users to manually activate the Mobile Device's scanner, transceiver or specific mobile-commerce app. The disadvantage of this method is that it is time consuming and could cause user frustration. A third method is proximity-based activation in which the mobile device automatically launches a mobile commerce application when the user is within a certain geographic area. This method uses GPS or Bluetooth radios and has several shortcomings. One, is that the GPS/Bluetooth receiver and the process of constant location analysis drains the device's battery. Two, is that the user may not desire to use the application, and when it is automatically launched it inconveniences the user. Three, that GPS trigger are often imprecise and often trigger the application after the user had already completed the transaction.